


Hey, Jealousy

by Janina, mynameisnoneya



Series: At Her Majesty's Service [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Disagreement, F/M, Jaime Lannister is smug, Jealousy, Jon Snow is wearing his Judgmental Doublet, Purring Lion Jaime, Queenly Sansa, So is Sansa actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/pseuds/Janina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnoneya/pseuds/mynameisnoneya
Summary: Jon has a few things to say about Sansa and Jaime. Sansa has a few things to say back.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Sansa Stark, Jon Snow & Sansa Stark, past Jon Snow/Sansa Stark - Relationship
Series: At Her Majesty's Service [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002744
Comments: 15
Kudos: 118





	Hey, Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> ***You can see the tags for the whole work on the first part of this series. Janina is too lazy to plug them all in.***
> 
> Janina apologizes for a short chapter. Really, you can't do anything with her. 
> 
> All picsets by the wonderful and amazing mynameisnoneya! 
> 
> [](https://imgur.com/fY1VAZD)  
> 

When Sansa is finally ready, she leans down and kisses Jaime who is lounging on her bed as though he belongs there. As though it is perfectly natural and right for him to be in her bed.

“Try not to think of me here,” he shoves down the furs revealing his growing erection. “Waiting for you.”

A whimper escapes from the back of her throat and she shoots him a glare that he responds to with a chuckle. 

She opts not to chase the thought of what it would be like if Jaime was a husband. Her husband in fact. Instead, she pats the side of his face like one would with a child and leaves the room. When the flurry of handmaidens who departed before finally disperse, she sees Jon leaning back against the wall, arms folded across his chest. 

She resists the urge to roll her eyes at the disapprovement clearly etched on his face. “I thought you were going ahead of me?” she says and walks quickly by him. She’d run if she could. She doesn’t make it very far before he is gaining on her and they just make it to the end of the long hallway when he grabs her arm and turns her forcefully to face him. 

“What the bleeding hell do you think you’re doing?” he seethes. 

“Trying to attend the meeting--”

“You know what I mean,” he snaps. 

If he was a cat, he’d be spitting. But he’s not a cat. He’s not even Jon, or _her_ Jon as she had started to think of him since their reunion at Castle Black. The man before her now is a stranger. A stranger who brought a Targaryen to her home. A stranger who bent the knee before said Targaryen, rides a dragon, and once warmed the foul Targaryen’s bed.

Now he stands before her, thinking he’s righteous in his anger toward her. He is disgusted that she is lying with Jaime. Granted, bedding Jaime Lannister isn’t exactly ideal considering how their families were once sworn enemies, _but_ bedding Jaime didn’t mean she had lost her head. Not like Jon. She hadn’t given her crown up like he had. She hadn’t maintained what a just ruler that Targaryen was. 

She hadn’t even uttered the phrase ‘I warned you’ when it turned out that Daenerys Targaryen was as mad as the rest of her family had been. 

Sansa still wasn’t sure about Jon. He hadn’t been quite right since he’d returned with from going on some stupid wight hunt to prove to “his queen” and Cersei that White Walkers were real. 

She wanted to point out that she had never doubted him. Not once. She hadn’t needed proof. Because when you loved someone you believed in them. 

Yet he had never believed in her. He’d been angry with her since he’d returned home and Bran said it was because she told his secret - that he was half Stark and half Targaryen. 

He didn’t understand it was to protect him. And again: when you loved someone you believed in them. But Jon Targaryen had never loved Sansa Stark. 

Now he stands before her and judges her. Angry all the time, and making her feel watched and judged with every move she made. 

How dare he? She knew how to rule. More importantly, she knew how to rule better than him. 

“Is there something you would like to say to me, Jon?” she asks warningly. 

“What are you doing with him? And why?”

“Must I explain coupling to you, Jon? I was under the impression you understood what it was and how it worked.”

“Don’t mock me, Sansa,” he growls. 

“Unhand your queen now,” Sansa says icily. She stares him down and he meets her stare with his own. 

Finally, he lets go of her. “Why him?” Jon whispers. 

She wants to ask “Why her?” but doesn’t. Instead, she shrugs. “Why not?” 

“You made him Lord Commander of the Queensguard!”

“Indeed.”

“And while I was gone you took him for a lover.”

“Pardon me, Jon, but if you are quite done stating things as they are, I shall take my leave of you to attend my meeting.”

He glares at her and she wonders if he might actually spit fire like his damned dragon. She leaves him abruptly and her lips curve into a victorious smile. It’s a short lived smile, and the victory does not hold. Not when her heart aches for what could have been. Should have been. And what would never be. 

Jon had loved the Dragon Queen. And that fact hurt more than anything ever had before. 

When she reaches the Great Hall , she squares her shoulders, lifts her chin, and pastes on a subdued smile. “Good afternoon, my lords,” she says and it fills her with pride to see those in attendance bend the knee to her.


End file.
